Best Holiday Ever!
by olivialovesyoujerome
Summary: This is my VERY first One Direction Story I hope you guys like this. I don't like mean reviews so of you don't like don't read it. Summary: Olivia lives in moline Illinois but she goes to NYC meets good friends and some very special guys.
1. Chapter 1

Ok heyit his is my One Direction story that I wrote. I might continue updating this ONLY if you guys like it. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nandos, One Direction or anything else I put in the story.

ENJOY!

One Direction story for Myself.

Harry Styles POV

We had just landed in NYC. The boys and I were SUPER tired. Well they were, I wasn't because I slept on the plane they were just laughing and staying up.

"Guys I'm going to Times Square wanna come?"

I got a "I'm good from Liam, Louis and Harry.

"I'll go!" Naill offered. Alright let's go.

So we walked into Times Square and saw the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Naill let's go up too her!" I smiled

Alright he agreed.

Olivia crouch POV

I was on summer holiday in Times Square. I turned and saw two boys staring at me. I locked eyes with a blonde boy who was about 5'6. I was 5'1 with piercing chocolate brown eyes, brown short edged cut hair. Im also mexican and Im from America more specifically Moline, Illinois.

They started walking up to me I was getting nervous they were super cute and looked like 2/5 of the boys from the best band in the world One Direction.

"Hi" The blonde one I locked eyes with earlier. " I'm Naill Horan and this is my mate Harry Styles". We all shook hands and started talking to each other. "I'm Olivia BTW"

"This may be a weird question but are you guys from One Direction band?" They shared a look and nodded.

"yeah we are. Are you a fan?" Harry asked "Huge but not like crazed or anything."

"Well that's great!" Naill said.

Harry POV

Man I was really falling fast for this girl. I mean she was beautiful.

There was a beep and she looked at her phone and frowned.

"Sorry but I really have to go now I have a b-day party and a sleepover tonight. But I can text you guys and we can meet up sometime?" she asked.

Of course. Anything for a beautiful girl like you ;). Here's my phone put your number and I'll do the same I smiled

She put her number in Naill and I's phone. We each gave her a big hug and said our goodbyes. As she walked away she looked back and smiled at me.

Olivia POV

As I was walking away I looked back and smiled at Harry. Then I was on my way to Camryn's party. I had my bag of clothes and other stuff phone charger iPod with me I was walking to her house when I got stopped by One Direction! Best day ever! :)

I made it to cammis house. Walked in and was mobbed by hugs of all my friends.

"Where we're you livi?" AraBelle asked. She was a VERY big fan of 1D.

" I ran into some people on the way and we started talking."

For 4 hours! She exclaimed.

What were their names? Allison asked.

Harry, Liam, Naill, Zayn and Louis. I smiled when I said there names.

Wait did they look like this? AraBelle held up a one direction poster.

Yeah I whispered but they didn't hear me.

What? Cammi asked

Yeah I said again.

WHAT she asked again.

I SAID YEAH! I got annoyed very easily.

OMG YOU MET ONE DIRECTION! AraBelle squealed.

Yeah I said smiling sheepishly

After we got over our 1D obsession we decided to watch some movies we all fell asleep during the seconded movie.

-NEXT DAY-

Harry Styles POV

I woke up with a big smile on my face I had the best dream about Olivia she was so beautiful. I get too meet her today again we are going to Nandos. I'm going to text her now. I looked at her contact name. Wow. It's cute I can't wait till she sees what I put for mine.

To: livi3U

Hey it's Hazza!:) wanna meet at Nandos today? About 12. I can brng da boys if u want me 2?

I hit send. And waited.

Olivia crouch POV

I was walking home again. I was a little tired but not that tired. It was 10:30 am it took about 5 mins to get to my house from cammis house.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I had a new text from Harry.

From: Hazza3U2 -

Hey it's Hazza!:) wanna meet at Nandos today? About 12. I can brng da boys if u want me 2?

I replied instantly.

To: Hazza3U2

Hey!:) sure I wld luv 2. And of course u can brng da boys. I wld luv 2 meet thm :) Xx

I hit send and continued walking.

I reached my house with a smile on my face.

My phone vibrated again.

From: Hazza3U2

Great:) see you at noon Xx

Harry styles POV

I got another text from livi.

From: livi3U2

Hey!:) sure I wld luv 2. And of course u can brng da boys. I wld luv 2 meet thm :) Xx

I replied saying: great:) see u at noonXx

It was 11:57 and the boys and I decided to head Down to Nandos.

On the way we saw Olivia. She saw us and waved while running across the street.

Liam Payne, point of view

I looked down the street and saw a semi coming it was heading straight for livi. Crap.

I ran and pulled her out of the way. We fell on the side walk. My arm around her waist and her head by my chest, she was breathing hard and had a scratch on her arm. I helped her up and she hugged me saying "thank you so much".

Olivia crouch point of view

I was walking to Nandos. When I saw Harry and the guys. I waved while running across the street. What I didn't do was look both ways and next thing I knew I was on the ground in Liam Payne's arms. ahh! (excuse my fan girl moment)

He had saved me from getting hit by the semi. Wow. He helped me up and I hugged him saying thank you so much I looked down and saw I had a scratch on my arm.

What I was wearing was a navy blue jack wills jumper and dark wash skinny jeans. My jumper sleeves were pulled up that's how I got the scratch. I also had dirt and dust on me.

I finished wiping off the dirt and dust. We got over that moment. And started walking to Nandos.

But whilst we were walking the paps came and were taking so many pics, me having glasses it hurt my eyes so I put my hand over them.

They were screaming things like: WHOS THE PRETTY LADY LADS? HARRY! LIAM! ZAYN! NAILL! LOUIS!

I felt an arm around my shoulders and one around my waist. I looked and saw that Liam put one around my shoulders, whilst Harry had one around my waist.

They pulled me along. We finally got to Nandos. We looked and saw no paps around here. So we went in.

-2 hours later-

We were walking back to the hotel I was gonna stay with the boys for the week, my parents were away in England again business trip.

One we got to the hotel. We headed to the room. I was breathless it had a nice view of NYC, and two three beds. Their room wasn't a big mess but it wasn't tidy either.

"You can sleep on this bed liv." Liam was saying while pointing to the one in the middle. "I hope you don't mind sharing with Naill" he said worried.

Oh. That's ok I good sharing.

I answered.

"Well I forgot to ask you this question liv." Louis started saying.

"But do you like carrots? And will you marry me?"

No sorry I don't like carrots Lou. I replied smiling. And I would love having the honor of marrying you! Run away with me?

"Of course my love" Louis said while picking me up and putting me on the couch.

We took a picture of us hugging.

"Can I tweet this? Lou" I asked him before I was gonna do it anyway.

"Yeah. As long as your ready for the paps to follow and ask you question. He said seriously.

I am.

I tweeted: livi3U1D me and Louis_Tomlinson :) were gonna be married now! We're running away together! :) Xx

I pushed the tweet button.

Then let Louis look at it. He laughed.

MOVIE TIME! Harry screamed.

We all gathered on the couch the order was like this: Louis, Liam, me, Harry and Naill.

We watched The Proposal, Chronicle and The Woman in Black.

I fell asleep during TWIB. On Liam's chest and he my feet on Naill.

Liam's POV

We got to the hotel. And I could tell Liv was breathless about the room. I was too it had three beds, a full bath and a great view of NYC.

"Liv I hope you don't mind sharing the middle bed with Naill" I told her.

She said. "I'm good with sharing."

"Well I forgot to ask you this Liv" Louis started saying "But do you like carrots? And will you marry me?

She laughed and said "Sorry Lou but I don't like carrots and of course I would marry you! Run away with me?"

He nodded. Picked her up and they ran and jumped on the bed. Laughing she took a picture and tweeted it.

"MOVIE TIME!" Harry yelled

We watched The Proposal, Chronicle and The Woman in Black.

I noticed during The Woman in Black Liv fell asleep on me. She also had her feet on Naill.

-NEXT DAY-

Olivia's POV

I woke up to find Harry, Zayn, and Louis staring down at me.

"Vas happing!." Zayn said.

"Morning livi" Harry also said

"MORNING MY WIFE" Louis screamed, whilst waking up Liam and Naill.

I just rolled back and snuggled into my Irish and British boys. I was tired.

I felt someone pick me up, but I really didn't care so I went back to sleep.

"Come on you have to get up Liv." It was Liam's voice. So I finally got up.

"SEE LOU YOU OWE ME 9POUNDS! SHE GOT UP FOR ME!" Liam screamed.

"You guys bet on who could see if I would get up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess we did:( were sorry!" Harry said sad.

Who could resist him.

"it's ok Hazza I love you guys" i said smiling.

To Be Continued thanks!

Xx Olivialovesjerome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back! With a new chapter already! Wow.

Disclaimer: don't own 1D or anything I put in the chapter.

Harry's POV

Today the lads Liv and I are going to the mall. We decided to take Liv shopping since she's coming on tour with us. We heard her singing in the shower, One of our songs. More specifically- One Thing.

So once we were all up. I made a very good breakfast, but Naill and Liv ate most of it. Those two are so alike in many ways.

-about 1 hour later-

Zayn's POV

"You guys ready? To go" I yelled. I heard "Yeahs" from everyone. So we left whilst walking out we got attacked by paps.

They were yelling things like: ZAYN! GUYS! WHERE YOU HEADING? IS THIS PRETTY LADY DATING ANY OF YOU! IS SHE COMING ON TOUR?

We pushed our way through them. Once we got to the mall I lead the way to a Jack Wills store and bought lots of thing for Liv.

Olivia's POV

Whilst walking out of the hotel, we're were attacked by the paps. They were yelling things like:

ZAYN! GUYS! WHERE YOU HEADING? IS THIS PRETTY LADY DATING ANY OF YOU! IS SHE COMING ON TOUR?

The boys and pushed our way through them. Once we got to the mall, Zayn led us straight to a store called Jack Wills. And he bought me lots of things (over my protests) like:

A blue navy jumper

Some socks

A cute beeany

Some shorts

A pair of trousers

And another jumper.

After paying and leaving some fans came up to the boys and I

They asked: Can I get a picture and a hug, Harry?

Harry replied saying: sure hun what's your name?

"G-Grace" She stuttered out.

Well grace I love your name! And of course you can have a hug.

He hugged the little girl.

Whilst the boys were signing autographs and taking pictures. I stood their until a girl who looked about 11 came up to me and asked if she could get a pic autograph and a hug.

"Really?." I asked

"Yeah defently" she said smiling sure.

Her name was Ally Dawson. I signed her autograph book and took a pic with her.

After I hugged her. I waved goodbye.

Liam's POV

The guys and I were done talking with fans, We looked over to see Liv talking to a fan, so cute.

I saw Liv wave goodbye to the fan.

When she walked back over to us we were just staring at her.

"What?" she asked

"Oh nothing, just the way you were with that girl." I told her

"Well for your information Li she's 11 loves 1D and is now apperantly a fan of me no" she said smirking.

I laughed at her cockiness.

We walked around for about three more hours, we had a lot of bags.

Zayn had the most, for him being the hot-shot he says he is.

As for Larry styliston their hitting it off.

-3 hours later-

Harry's POV

Whilst Olivia was in the shower, I talked to the boys.

"Ok guys, Liv's birthday is on Friday. So any ideas on what we should get her?" I asked.

"Well she's been talking about a dog her friend has she says it's so cute and is trained." Louis butted in. "Also her friend is selling it, for about $100, plus Liv would love it and we've wanted a dog too" Louis stated.

I thought about it and agreed.

-Friday-

(still Harry's POV)

We bought the dog and can't wait for livi to see it. It's name is patatoe. She'll love it.

Olivia's POV

I was walking when two hands were over my eyes. I would know those hands anywhere

"Louis?" I asked. "Yeah" he said. "what are you doing?" I asked warily.


	3. Best birthday ever!

Chapter 3! I'm on a roll!

Disclaimer: I hate these things:( I don't own the boys or anything. Just my OC and plot line thanks Xx:)

Olivia's POV

Louis had his hands over my eyes. And I think he was leading me out onto the porch thing they have.

I heard some quiet chatter. Then Lou took his hands away from my eyes.

The boys all yelled "SURPRISE"

I started crying. I was so happy.

"Happy birthday Liv" Liam hugged me

"Happy Birthday wifey!" Louis and Harry both kissed my cheek.

"No hug from Zayn or Naill?" I whined.

They both smiled and hugged me tight. Then let go.

"CAKE TIME" Harry yelled.

On the cake it said: Happy b-day Liv - From One Direction. It also said "Yeah buddy, Vas happing, I 3 Carrots." and from Liam and Naill: "cheeseburgers and jellybabies"

I smiled still crying.

"I really love you, you guys are the best" I said smiling like crazy.

"Ok now time for presents!" Liam said.

I got a shirt that said: I love Larry stylison! From Louis and Harry

Another shirt that said; I love Irish people.

Then from Zayn, Liam and the rest of the boys: They brought out a box with holes in it. I looked at them curious.

"Open it" they all said in unison.

I did as told and could not believe my eyes!

"OMFGA1D! You guys got me a dog! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!" I squealed.

"It's name is patatoe!" Naill said grinning. I bursted out laughing.

Since he's Irish he makes patatoe sound so much better when he says it.

-6 hours later 11:00 pm-

Liam's POV

After Liv's party, we all laid on the middle bed watching movies.

The order of us all on the bed was

From right to left: Zayn, Naill, me, Liv, Harry, and Louis.

I looked at Liv, her eyes were drooping and finally they closed.

The boys and I all heard her mumble "Best birthday ever" she had the dog on her stomach.

About a half hour later. The lads and I fell asleep.


	4. Bad news

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my plot and Olivia :) **

Olivia's POV

I woke up to the smell of: Pancakes, French toast, and so many more things.

I walked into the kitchen, I found the boys (who were shirtless) and I also saw my dog.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty!" Harry said smiling.

Liam was cooking this time so I went and sat on Harry.

"Why hello! Will you be my prince?" I asked playing along.

"I would love to have the honor of being your prince! My lady." he said back.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well today we have and Q&A to do. And then we have rehearsals." Liam said checking his phone. "You get to come" Harry added.

"Awesome, my friends are going to the Q&A too." I said

They'll probably be freaking out when they see me. I thought.

-3 hours later-

(still liv's POV)

Once we were already to go. We left the hotel and headed to the Q&A down the street.

Luckily we weren't seen, so no paps got any pics.

About a half hour later. All the fans were here and we started the Q&A

There were only 5 chairs, So I sat on Harry's lap.

"So the first question is for Olivia" The interviewer started saying.

Harry gave me his mic.

"So the question is from Camryn Clark."

I looked at camryn and smiled it was one of my best friends. Wow.

The interviewer gave Camryn the mic.

"Hi, I would like to know. Are you dating Harry?" She asked.

This was live. I blushed and said:

"No, I'm not dating harry"

The rest of the Q&A went on with asking questions and then some pics and autographs.

Harry's POV

I went up to Camryn, olivia's friend. I tapped her shoulder and said "Hi I'm Harry, Olivia is not dating me, but i know your one of her best friends."

"OMG! Your Harry! Hi yeah I'm Olivia's friend. She said she really likes you a lot for who you are before she met you. Now she knows you and she blushes when I asked that question!" she squealed all out in one breath.

I blushed. I really do like Liv a lot and now I know she likes me. I'm going to take her out for dinner. Sometime.

"Well Harry I have to go:( can you tell livvy to text me?" she asked.

"Of course love" I said "Bye Camryn" I waved and she walked away.

- 1 hour later -

Olivia's POV

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder.

It was Harry.

"Why hello my princess" he whispered in my ear. It gave me the chills.

Man I love this boy, I learned not to show my emotions, living with two older, protective brothers.

I giggled. "Good day my prince" I said spinning around so i could face him smiling.

He started leaning in and was about to kiss me.

Closer, Closer, Closer- BRING!

Great my phone rang. It was the 'Harry Styles Ringtone'

"Someones calling you answer your phone! Unless you don't like them, then you can-"

I answered it.

"Hello" I said into the speaker.

"Yes! Is this Olivia Crouch? I'm calling on behalf of your parents and one of your brothers- David, I really am sorry but on the way home from England there were terrorists on the plane, it went down by the Atlantic ocean. I'm so sorry. Your other brother Liam Payne is your leaguly your guardian now."

I stopped breathing right then and there.

"Hello? Miss are you still there?" The officer said.

"Yes, I'm here. Thanks for calling" I told him he hung up.

"Liv?" It was Liam "Are you ok?" I looked at my phone it was on speaker. Crap.

"Did you guys hear all of that?" I asked about to cry.

"Yeah, we did were all so sorry." Liam said again.

My brother was Liam. That's why I always feel safe in his arms.

We looked at each other, at the same time. And said in unison:

"Were brother and sister!"

I started hyperventilating the shock was over. I was out of it. My parents and brother are dead.

I felt dizzy and nauseous. I'm gonna faint.

I got up from where I was sitting. And tried to walk, But couldn't. Dizziness took it's toll over me. I stumbled and braced myself for the fall. It didn't come. I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Oh no you don't" The voice said.

It was the one and only: Harry.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just sobbed into his chest. He picked me up. And we all walked out to the jeep that Louis has.

I say between Harry and Liam next to Liam was Naill and Zayn was in the front seat.

I was still crying. Until Liam started singing 'More Than This'

_Im broken, do you hear me? I'm blinded cause you are everything I see..._

He was still singing, when I felt my eyes droop, after all this crying I was tired. My head felt heavy and then I dropped it on Harrys chest. And I was out cold after that.

**Hope you liked it! Please review. I got a story alert thanks to the person who did that. If you want a shutout PM me! :) Xx**


	5. AraBelle and her birthday party

**Ok back again! Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 1D or anything I put in the chapter. **

Olivia's POV

I woke up with a HUGE headache and my phone was ringing. It was the 'Liam Payne Ringtone' so that meant my best friend AraBelle was calling.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"My Olivia! How are you? and where are you? Your supposed to be at my b-day!" she squealed.

"OMG! My AraBelle I'm so sorry I was so busy yesterday I totally forgot! I'll be over in 30 min I have to shower and stuff. See you soon" I told her. She then said bye and hung up.

I walked out of my room. Forgot to mention Im at my own house now but the boys live with me until we go on tour in a month!

So as I was walking I ran into Harry.

"Hey are you ok now?" he asked concerned. Like always, he has a sweet side other that the flirt they call him.

"Yeah, I'm good. But I do have a b-day party to go to now and don't even have a present and I have to be their in 30 min. So I'm gonna shower and will you tell the guys to get dressed so they can drive me to the party. Please?" I asked.

"Of course, you are my princess anyway! And I have an idea for the present" he smirked "Go shower! I'll tell the guys" he added.

I hugged and kissed his cheek. And ran into the bathroom.

After I turned the tap on, I striped my clothes and hopped in. Letting the warm water run down my back I closed my eyes and thought about Harry. He's so cute and I REALLY like him.

I opened my eyes. Turned the water off, and got out. After choosing an outfit: purple jack wills sweatshirt (aka Harry's) some dark skinny jeans and some purple addida shoes. I styled my hair. And was ready to go. I don't wear makeup because I don't like it and I look fine without it.

I walked downstairs, and saw the boys all dressed and ready to go.

"Is that Harry's jumper?" Liam asked

"YEAH GET SOME HARRY!" Zayn and Naill yelled, highfiving each other.

I blushed. And said "Yeah it is, he gave it to me"

And "No Zayn and Naill Harry did not get some;)" I said smirking.

"Ok, anyway what was your idea about the present Harry?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Since we have all the equipment and sound stuff in the jeep we were thinking the guys you and I would sing for AraBelle. What do you think?" He asked.

"I LOVE IT!" I screamed.

We all loaded in the car. And left we were on our way to the party.

"Liam, will you turn on the radio? Please" I asked.

"Sure" he answered.

He turned it on and the radio announcer was saying some stuff but what caught my eye was when he said.

"And now the most requested song in the world! It's 'Forever young!' by One Direction.

I started singing along. So did the boys.

(all of us)

_Lets dance in style, let's dance for awhile. Heaven can wait, we're only watching the sky's._

The song was almost over, the boys stopped singing. I was so into the music I didn't notice until I stopped.

They were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You sing soo good Liv" Harry told me. I blushed.

"Were here! Let's party!" Louis yelled whilst parking the car.

"Ok stay here, Harry I'll text you, ok? I have to distract AraBelle then once I text you, you can come and set up then we'll all sing. Ok?" I asked

They all agreed.

I walked up to AraBelle's door, knocked and it opened. She opened it.

"Hey! Your here come in!" she squealed. I hugged her. And walked in.

I saw all my friends I haven't seen in a long time

I hugged them all. "I'm gonna use the toilet I'll be back in a bit" I told them.

"Wow your sounding like a Brit" camryn said smiling.

I left to tell all the parents to distract AraBelle so I could set up in the back yard. And then I'll come in and get her.

They all said ok.

I texted Harry:

To: Hazza

Hey, we're ready! Go through the back yard gate. :) I'm exited. Xx

About two minuets later I got a reply.

From: Harry

Alright we're all set up in the back yard. Xx

I replied.

To: Harry

Ok:) I'll be out in a sec Xx

I walked ouaside with AraBelle and everyone else who are at the party.

I had my hands over bells eyes.

"Ok, are you ready for your present?" I asked

"YEAH!" she squealed

"But belle keep your eyes closed!" I scolded.

"I will!" she whined.

I left her standing straight in front of the stage and she still had her eyes closed.

I walked on stage

"Alright, belle open your eyes now!" I said into the mic.

She did as told and smiled so big.

"Are you ready? Belle" I asked she nodded.

"OK! GUYS GIVE IT UP FOR ONE DIRECTION!" I screamed.

The boys came out hugged me and we all started singing.

"Alright AraBelle this song is for you and it's 'What makes you beautiful!" Harry said into the mic

Liam started singing first: _your inscure, don't know what for. Turning heads when you walk through the do-or don't need makeup to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough-h _

_Harry:_

_Everyone Else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you. Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way you flip your hair gets me over whelmed. _

_Me Naill Zayn and Louis:_

_but when you smile at theground it ain't hard to tel. You don't know-oh-oh you don't know your beautiful. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I haven't got ANY reveiws. Is anybody reading this? Because I'm not gonna continue this. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. **

**Chapter 6 **

Olivia's POV

After we were all done singing. The boys and I walked off the stage and straight to AraBelle.

She was crying and freaking out. Lol.

"Hey! Belle did you like your present?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"OMG ARE YOU KIDDING ME OF COURSE I LOVED IT!" she screamed. Then she noticed the boys behind me. I smiled

"Belle this is Harry Zayn Louis Liam and Naill aka One Direction!" I told her even though she already knew.

"Omg! Hi you were great!" she squealed. The boys looked at me and laughed.

-4 Hours later-

Harry's POV

I could tell Liv was super tired.

We were heading back too the house, Liam was driving and Louis Zayn and Naill were sitting in the front of the car whilst me and Liv were in the way back.

Every time I looked at Liv her eyes would droop and he head would bop. I pulled her close to me and laid her head on my chest.

"Harry?" she asked

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I don't know how to say this but...I will...I've always liked you, not because your Harry styles or your famous, I like you for you.

She said.

I looked at her and smiled. I then pulled her in for a kiss.

I heard the boys wolf whistle. I felt Liv smile into the kiss. When we pulled away from each other I smiled at her.

"Are you tired?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well then sleep on me" I told her.

She laid her head on my chest. I felt her breath even out and she was asleep.

Olivia's POV

"Hello? Mom? Dad? David? Are you guys home? Hello" I yelled.

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Is this Olivia? I have some bad news your brother and parents died in a plane crash" the doctorsaid then hung up.

I shot straight up in the air, breathing hard.

"Woah! Liv are you ok? You were mumbling things in your sleep" Liam asked concerned.


	7. Fighting

**Chapter 7 I think. **

**I think this chapter is kinda intense. **

**Disclaimer; don't own 1D :) I wish **

**Olivia's point of view **

Mom, Dad" I breathed out.

"Nightmare" I added.

Liam pulled me into a hug and we sat there for a while. Later on all the boys came in and it was a group hug.

They laid back, pulling me with them.

The order on the bed was: Zayn, Louis, Naill, Harry, me and Liam.

Harry was whispering in my ear. Every so often I would smile.

-Half hour later-

We were still in the same position. And it was silent. Zayn Naill Louis and Liam were already asleep.

I looked at Harry

"Love me Forever and Always?" I asked. It was one of my favorite quotes.

"Always" He said leaning in. He kissed me and I laid on his chest. Falling asleep I thought THAT WAS MY FRICKING FIRST KISS! WITH HARRY STYLES! AHH! FANGIRL MOMENT! Finally sleep overcame me.

Harry's POV

When I woke up, I saw Liv asleep on me. The guys were still asleep too. I looked at Liv, she still had my Jack Wills jumper on.

I looked at my phone, 12:00, noon we had a Q&A now…oops forgot.

Our manager texted me saying:

Harry I'm outside your door, is it open? Can I come in?

I replied saying yeah.

She walked in and saw the guys, Liv and I.

"Wh-" I cut her off by saying

"Long, Long story"

"Alright, you missed your Q&A so they rescheduled to 4:00pm today" she said looking at her blackberry.

I heard a moan, and a yawn.

Then I felt Louis, Liv and Liam move.

Liv sat up, I gave her one of my 'Harry Hugs' she smiled.

I was still holding her, when she laid back down, snuggling into Zayn. Liam, Louis, me, and Naill were talking to our manager.

-2 hours later-

Olivia's POV

When I wake up, I smell French toast. I looked over to see who I was laying on, Zayn.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw Naill, Liam, Louis, and Hazza, I also saw some lady I didn't know.

"Look who's finally awake!" Harry smiled.

"You sleep as long as Zayn. Eat a lot like Naill. Dress like the girl version of Liam." he added.

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment Hazza?" I asked.

"Yeah, you are" he said smirking.

"Alright" I smiled.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well we have a interview today, at 12:00" Liam answered. "So go get dressed sister"

"Alright big bro I will" I smiled.

I got dressed, I was wearing Harry's purple Jack Wills hoodie, dark wash skinny jeans and grey converse.

I styled my hair and grabbed my iPhone 4 and iPod off their chargers.

I was ready to go.

"Hey! Li-Li what's up?" I asked smiling.

"Are you wearing Harry's jumper again?" he asked.

"Yeah...I am why" I answered.

"Do you like him?" Liam asked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Because he's a player... Livvy I don't want him to hurt you." Liam snapped back with just as much force I did.

I was on the verge of tears.

"No! He won't hurt me! Liam! Why'd you say that? He's your best friend!" I yelled

He stepped forward and tried to grab my arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I snapped.

"I don't care anymore livvy! If he hurts you don't come crying to me!" he yelled back harsher than me.

That's when the tears started falling.

I ran, as fast as I could out of the hotel, out into the street and into an ally.

Liam's point of view.

Crap. I just made my baby sister cry. Crap crap crap!

"AHH!" I yelled as I punched the wall.

"LIAM! What the hell was that about! All the screaming what did you do? Livvy ran past us crying" Harry yelled.

"She likes you and I said you were a player and she said no so we started fighting." I said.

"LIAM! She ran outside! We don't know where she is! You arse!" Harry yelled.

"I'm going to look for her! And when I come back you guys better be ready for the interview!" Harry added, And he left.

Gonna have the next chapter up soon Xx


	8. Birthdays

**Chapter 8 of The best holiday ever! Sorry for not updating...but is anyone reading this! If no ones reading this I'm not updating my other stories...so please review**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV <strong>

I ran outside, past the screaming fans. To find Olivia.

"Where would she be..." I whispered to myself.

I ran to the ally where we started over, she was there. Tear stained cheeks and she was breathing hard, and also had a stuffy nose.

And to make it all better it started raining!

"Hey, you ok?" I asked.

She looked up. Her face was so sad.

"Harry, I can't take it! He thinks your a player and I don't! Liam is just...he's just UHG! I dont know what he I!" she said, new tears falling.

I picked her up, and we walked out of the ally only to be mobbed by fans.

"Olivia! What happened?" a girl yelled.

We just kept walking. We got inside the hotel and up to the room.

When we walked in, Naill immediately came up to olivia and took her to my room.

"Liam Payne! Get your arse in here now!" I yelled.

He walked in.

"Yes Harry?" he asked.

"Your going to apologize to your sister tommorow...Ok? But right now she's asleep" I told him.

He nodded.

-4 months later-

Harry's point of view.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIVI!" the boys and I chorused.

She was crying tears of joy.

"Thank you do much! This is the best birthday ever!" she squealed.

I gave her a big bear hug. Liam gave her a kiss on the cheek. Louis gave her a carrot. Zayn and Naill each a big kiss.

We partied for a while. Then we watched some movies.

"Alright! Present time!" I yelled.

Naill went first, giving her a shirt that said 'Kiss me I'm Irish!' she laughed at it and gave Naill a kiss.

Zayn gave Liv a pair of Jack Wills shoes, which she LOVED!

Liam gave her a ring that she has always wanted.

Louis gave her a pair of TOMS, and some new jeans.

"My turn!" I said. "But, I want to do it in private"

The boys left.

"Alright, we've been best friends and dating for a long time and so I wanted to give you this" I started.

I handed her a bracelet that said 'Olivia and Harry- Forever and Always'

"I have one that matches too" I added.

She looked at me, speechless.

"Harry, I-I thank you! I love you!" she squealed.

Then we both leaned in. Closer, closer and then our lips touched.

Kissing for about 2 mins we pulled apart.

I smiled at her.

The boys walked back in.

"MOVIE TIME!" Zayn yelled.

We all sat down. The order on the couch was: Liam, Zayn, Naill, Liv, Harry, and Louis.

We weren't really paying attention to the movies just laughing and smiling.

"Lou! Pat the dog! And screw the light bulb!" I said laughing.

**_Olivia's POV _**

I was laughing so hard at Louis dancing.


	9. The end

**Last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

3rd persons point of view

So it's been 3 years now.

Olivia is a very talented singer, dancer, and writer.

She married Harry and they have one little boy on the way...Louis and Harry still have a little bromance going on.

Olivia has written 4 books.

The best new start ever

Red oak

Number 143

Best friends or more

All about her life living with one direction.

She already has one kid it's a girl, she is 5 years old. Her name is Abby Marie styles.

-9 months later, April 30-

Niall James styles is born into the world, he actually has blue eyes and Harry's curly hair, looking nothing like his mom.

Abby has dark short brown hair, like Harry's, but she has brown eyes like her mom.

As for One direction, they still sing sometimes but not all the time.

The end! :'(

Hope you liked it!


End file.
